


One for the Money

by General_Zargon



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Breeders, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cervix Penetration, Consensual Somnophilia, Cowgirl Position, Dehumanization, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Impregnation, Large Breasts, Milking, Orgasm Control, Past Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Sex, mentioned underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Zargon/pseuds/General_Zargon
Summary: In a world where a female wizard's magic grows stronger every time she gives birth, Cana is held prisoner in a Breeding Facility, a place that forces women to bear children to increase their powers. Until, warped by captivity yet yearning for freedom, she escapes.And then? Then she finds what she was looking for.





	One for the Money

**Author's Note:**

> WOW this got long. O.o Why is there plot in my porn?!

" _...! I can see the head-!_ "

" _Come on, one more time-!_ "

" _Push! Push!_ "

" _Gaaaahhhhh....!_ "

A loud scream and burst of pressure later, the baby was out and familiar cries filled the air as she went limp, ignoring the chatter of the stable-hands around her and the faint sense of violation and stinging pain as her insides scraped clean to wait for the next baby. Watching through glazed, distant eyes as the newborn was taken away, she breathed slowly and deeply as the suction-cups that had been used to milk her through the labor were removed from her breasts. As always, it felt like her pussy had been ripped in half, the expected surge of magic a poor consolation prize.

Two stable-hands supported her between them, her feet dragging on the ground as they took her back to her stall, just dropping her on the cot and leaving. Not that she expected any different. She knew better by now, Cana Alberona thought, groaning with effort as she turned onto her back and stared blankly at the ceiling beams. Her magic churned wildly, suddenly double what it was, and she felt nauseous as she worked to absorb her increased strength.

Another day, another delivery, she bleakly reflected, and once again she told herself, ' _My name is Cana Alberona, and I am more than a broodmare_ '. She'd been repeating those words since she had her first period and subsequently her first breeding by one of the stable-hands. One day she might even believe them. Acutely feeling every ache and pain that came with giving birth, she waited for her magic to settle somewhat before turning her mind towards the inkling of hope she'd been mulling over since she was fourteen and her _other_ magic awakened. Her father's magic, that she'd used to castrate the man breeding her at the time. She'd been punished harshly, hell she'd nearly died, but the seed of hope had been planted and had only grown since then.

She'd be ready to breed again in a week, they'd said as they unstrapped her from the birthing bench, a nightmarish thing like a gynecological chair twisted almost beyond recognition. She planned to escape in four days, three if she could manage it. Every time her magic increased, she'd noticed she recovered faster and faster, and a recovery that had previously taken a month was now down to two days. The stable-hands never noticed that she was only playing weak, but that was her trump card, the one she would need to play if she wanted her insane plan to succeed.

Her stall was right up against the outer wall, so if she could bust a hole in the wall it was a straight shot to the woods surrounding the Breeding Facility she was being held in. Over the years she'd gathered small tidbits from girls brought in and overheard conversations between stable-hands, hoarding the precious bits of knowledge like jewels. She thought she had a pretty good lay of the land, had run through her escape countless times in her head, and it was almost time to put all of her mental planning to the test.

Hands curling into fists, her lips pulled back into a vicious grin as she promised herself.

In three days, she would be free or die trying.

* * *

_She did it! Her plan worked!_

Bare feet flying over the ground, Cana laughed in exhilaration, wind whipping at her tan skin as she ran. She was _free_!

After three days of recovering and gathering her strength, she'd made her move, unleashing her second magic and disintegrating both the wall she was aiming at and that of the stalls on either side of hers. She must have taken out some load-bearing walls while she was at it, because the entire building had started crumbling as she made a break for it. She didn't look back, hearing the sounds of shouting and screaming behind her, leaving that hateful prison behind her. Adrenaline gave her wings, and she ran for a long time, long enough for the sun that had been setting when she made her escape to rise again.

It was as the temperature dropped that she faltered in her flight, stumbling and barely catching herself on a tree before she hit the ground. She didn't know how far she'd ran, just now registering the pain in her feet, cracked and blistered as they were, but she hadn't run far enough. She couldn't have. Small as Midi was, it wasn't something that could be crossed in a day-

Her vision going dark, Cana lost consciousness, her exertion catching up to her.

* * *

When Cana woke up, she found herself staring up at a ceiling with _wooden beams_. Her heart nearly stopped, panic that it had all been a dream clawing at her mind until she moved and became conscious of the blanket covering her. It was soft and thick, retaining warmth much better than the sheets she'd been given the few times it got enough to snow. That alone was enough to prove that she wasn't back at the stable - no one there would dream of giving her a blanket even if she _hadn't_ attempted to escape.

Shoulders dropping in relief, she looked around. She was in what looked like a one-room cabin, the fireplace across from the bed she was in giving off a startling amount of heat. The warmth curled around her, her eyelids drooping as it tempted her to close her eyes and fall back asleep, but she refused, forcing herself to take stock of her situation. The cabin was sparsely furnished yet had a cozy, lived-in air of the kind that she could barely remember from when her mother was alive. She wasn't in pain, not even the faint aches from her most recent birthing, and when she looked beneath the blanket she saw that her feet had been bandaged.

That surprised her, and she furrowed her brow as she put the blanket back down. Obviously whoever found her had taken care of her, but _why_? The full impact of what she'd done hit her. She'd escaped, but now what could she do? There were so many choices, her head was spinning. Suddenly going from no choices to all of them was a shock she hadn't expected. All she knew was being a broodmare, even as she had faint memories of her mother showing her how to read tarot cards. Could she use that?

As she pondered, the door handle turned, the obstruction swinging open with a soft squeak that jolted her out of her thoughts. Her head turned towards to the sound, wide eyes staring at the person who entered in guarded curiosity. She wanted to know who her rescuer was, even as she was prepared to run the minute they made a threatening move.

* * *

The man who found her was named Julian Spade and, to her surprise, was actually a very kind person.

He explained that he'd found her passed out on the border of his property at sunset and with the temperature dropping decided to bring her back to his cabin. He washed and cleaned her feet, picking out splinters and spreading medicines over the torn soles before wrapping them in bandages and covering her with the blanket. The fact that she was naked came second to the fact that she was unconscious and doubtlessly hurting, at least in his mind, something that it took her awhile to wrap her mind around. People ignoring her body just...didn't happen, not since her breasts had grown.

Confusion stayed her hand when her first instinct was to lash out and escape, but it was Julian's genuine kindness that kept her there in the cabin. At first she told herself she was biding her time until she was back at full strength, but as one day turned into another and she learned more about her host the lie rang rather hollow. It was idle chatter at first, just ramblings about his day and how he thought the rabbits were getting wise to his snares and he thought he needed to change where he put them, but then he began to tell her more about his personal life, even if she didn't answer beyond small sounds to show she was listening. He was originally from Fiore but immigrated a few years ago, buying the cabin and some land around it upfront so he could focus on his work.

Though she had to wrestle with the decision, she eventually volunteered her name, the soft whisper of 'Cana Alberona' earning her a kind smile. Deep inside, she liked the way he smiled at her, so gentle as he handed her another serving of stew or soothed her after she woke up sweating and gasping after a nightmare. The nightmares were memories, of her punishment and earliest breedings before her use of the magic she got from her father convinced the stable-hands to switch to shoving a pipe up to her womb and injecting the semen that way. That they only started now that'd she'd escaped drove it home that she wasn't there any longer, that it wouldn't happen again. Put like that, she welcomed the memories and the silent comfort Julian provided, though she never told him what the nightmares were about.

It was hard for her to understand why he was helping her without asking for anything in return or even asking any questions about who she was or where she was came from, but she couldn't deny that that was what he seemed to be doing. He even gave her some of his old clothes to wear; Julian was a large man, so the old t-shirt he gave her slid down to bare one shoulder and part of her breast if she didn't adjust it, which she rarely bothered to do. She'd spent so much time naked that the feeling of cloth against her body was strange, so she was content to walk around the cabin in the shirt he gave her to get used to it.

Later, much later, Julian would liken their early interaction to him trying to tame a feral cat, and she wouldn't be able to say he was wrong. She hesitated to get close to him those first few days, guarded and wary of every move he made. The more he talked to her the closer she got, inching forward until she could be within arms' reach without flinching.

That first day, her first thought upon seeing Julian for the first time was that he was a handsome man, taller than her by several inches with lean, clearly defined muscles. Light brown hair brushed the back of his neck and fell lightly across his face, eyes as green as grass made even brighter by his slightly pale skin. He dressed in practical, sturdy clothes suitable for moving around outdoors, all browns and tans with hints of darker green, decent camouflage if not for the bright orange Gale-Force Reading Glasses pushed up to the top of his head.

She learned he was a writer, one that specialized in nature and survival books but was thinking of branching out as the market for those thinned.

Days turned into weeks, and by the time the second week approached she began to feel antsy. Her breasts felt tight, aching and swollen with milk, and keeping it hidden was harder than she'd ever thought it'd be. Waiting until Julian left to check the traps and collect some wild berries, Cana made sure he was gone before she did a small hop, scowling at the sloshing sound that resulted when her tits bounced. She was so full it hurt, and she was at a loss as to what to do about it. It wasn't like there was a milk pump around. She paced as she thought about it, spotting the stove out of the corner of her eye and stopping mid-step as inspiration hit her. She'd learned how to do some basic chores by watching Julian and she thought she knew how to make some simple dishes as a result so her idea was worth a try. That was what she told herself, but in truth she was desperate and willing to try anything to keep her _fucking udders_ from giving her away as a wizard....

There were ingredients for pancakes in the cupboards. Mixing the batter, when the time came to add the milk, she hesitated, looking around quickly to make sure Julian hadn't returned even though she hadn't heard the door squeak. He hadn't, and she took a deep breath, sliding her shirt enough to free her breasts. Her dark nipples were already hard and as she watched two thin drops forced their ways out of the peaks. Grimacing, she raised shaking hands to cup the swollen globes, pinching and yanking harshly at her nipples and gritting her teeth against the sting. Slowly, reluctantly her milk flowed, dripping into the batter as she held her tits above the bowl. By the time enough milk was in the batter for her to finish making the pancakes her breasts were hurting more than they were before, nipples bruised from her rough handling.

Righting her shirt, she finished the batter and turned on the stove. The pancakes she made were golden brown, light and fluffy with a mouth-watering scent, and the sight of her setting a stack of them down on the small table was what greeted Julian when he came through the door. He paused, then smiled, the expression somehow brighter than previous ones as he said warmly, "That smells great, Cana, thank you." He took a seat and dug in.

The pancakes, when she finally convinced herself to try one so Julian wouldn't get suspicious as he praised her cooking skills between bites, were delicious.

* * *

Now that she figured out a way to hide her lactation, she discreetly took over the cooking duties by way of waking up earlier than Julian and slipping past the pallet where he had been sleeping since her arrival, making mostly recipes that required milk. At first she used regular milk during breakfast, but as she discovered that Julian was a surprisingly deep sleeper she grew more daring, adding drops of her own milk to the meal until she grew too impatient, finally milking herself with the man sleeping barely twenty feet away. She was shocked at how arousing it was; afterwards finding herself wet, she kept her head down all through that meal so Julian wouldn't see her blush.

Week three came and went, and Cana learned more about his family, his mother and father still in Fiore and brother studying architecture in Joya. In return she offered some tidbits about herself; mother dead, father gone, no other family.

(The children she pushed out were never her family, just the innocent results of the Breeding Facility's efforts to increase her power.)

As the month marker approached, she admitted that she was growing to like Julian, and he seemed fond enough of her to let her stay in his house for free. She wasn't afraid of him like she'd been in the beginning, the fear of him turning on her or sending her back to the Station if he found out she was wizard fading with every day that passed. Some things she kept back not because she didn't want to tell him, but because telling would mean confessing to her biggest secret, such as the fact that even when drunk out of her mind she could still use her magic. That discovery had been made when some of the stable-hands got drunk and forced booze down her throat in an effort to have some fun, which led to the other discovery of her insanely high alcohol tolerance.

She was unable to overcome that last hurdle, no matter how much she trusted the man, and until she was able to get passed it anything related to her magic was a taboo subject. The only mention she made of her past was some events that took place before her mother died, good memories that were safe to talk about.

* * *

A day after the first month of her stay with Julian ended, they were just finishing up with breakfast as he asked her, "Cana, do you want to go out to check the snares with me?"

The sudden question caused her to drop her fork as she stared at him in shock, a mixture of fear and longing clogging her throat and blocking any words that she might have said. The longer she stayed silent the more uncomfortable he looked before he reached across the table to gently tap the back of her hand with one finger, saying softly, "Hey, it's okay if you don't want to, I was just asking because you've been cooped up in here a long time." Smiling, he told her, "Anytime you want to leave, just tell me and we'll go out together, okay?"

Overwhelmed, she nodded and watched as he picked up the dishes and carried them to the sink, washing them with a satisfied look at her nonverbal response. Fisting the hem of her shirt in her hands, she gazed down at her lap without seeing anything. It wasn't that she didn't _want_ to go outside, it was just too risky. It had only been a month since her escape, how could she know that anyone searching for her had given up? Still, the fact that he even offered was like a weight lifting off her shoulders, because just knowing that she could leave if she wanted to...it was an amazing feeling.

Soon she would take him up on that, she vowed, and three days later she did, putting on the old pants he'd given her to go with the shirts she had been wearing as makeshift dresses and rolling up the cuffs so they didn't drag on the ground. Putting on a pair of sandals Julian mentioned finding at an abandoned campsite during one of his hikes, she took the hand he held out to her and stepped through the door. It was a beautiful day, the sun shining, birds chirping and a gentle breeze caressing her face. She took a deep breath, letting it out in a long, slow sigh as she relaxed unconsciously tensed muscles. They walked slowly, strolling more than hiking as Julian showed her where he'd set the snares, confessing that he'd finally moved them from their original sites and started catching hares again which had her laughing, because she remembered that complaint.

As she looked around at the forested scenery, she mulled over her most pressing issue. Her rough milking exchanged one pain for another; it was a temporary fix at most and she knew it. She needed to find a better solution, but how? Trying to enjoy her first outing in months and let inspiration come to her, she resisted the urge to sigh.

While watching Julian from the corner of her eye and listening to him talk about various things, it dawned on her that this was the longest she'd ever gone without being bred. Unbidden, she found herself thinking that she wouldn't mind being a broodmare if he was the stud and that? That scared her.

* * *

" _You fucking bitch!-_ " The snarled curse was cut off by a choked gurgle.

Shaking, Cana watched as the attacker slid down, blood gushing from the hole in the man's chest and swiftly forming a puddle as the body twitched in its death-throes.

Because nothing good ever lasted for her, she'd been given only three days to process the revelation that she was in the closest thing she knew to love with Julian. Midday on the third day, she and Julian had been taking a walk around the property when they were attacked, a dozen men suddenly surrounding them. She recognized them, they were stable-hands at the Breeding Facility, the leader was the one who'd first bred her! Before she could react Julian was on the ground, face bleeding from a stinging backhand by one of them, curling around his stomach because of a kick from another. He'd let out a cry of pain as yet another stomped on his back, barking out to the other assailants to ' _grab the bitch already!_ '. It would be the last order he ever gave, now that she knew they were after her, that Julian was hurt because of her. The two nearest her died instantly, their heads disintegrating beneath her hands, as did six others. The three who'd harmed Julian? They died screaming.

Now she slowly lowered her outstretched hand, clenching the fingers she'd used to touch the final assailant's chest and thus seal his fate into a tight fist as she sank to her knees. Surrounded by the bodies of the men who'd jumped her and Julian, she wept. Not for the men who'd attacked them, no, but for her dream of a new life that had just been shattered. Julian hadn't been knocked out, he saw what she did, _he knew she had magic_.

Panic clawing at her throat and unable to bear the coming rejection she was sure was coming, she ran, harder and longer than she had even while escaping the Breeding Facility.

"Cana!"

Covering her ears against Julian's desperate call of her name, _Cana ran_.

* * *

She didn't know how long she spent running before exhaustion finally caught up with her, first stumbling and then falling heavily to the ground, breath leaving her in a whoosh. She wasn't sure how long she laid there, watching the shadows shift and length and feeling the temperature begin to drop. Not knowing where she was or how long she'd been there, Cana felt no need to move aside from slowly pushing herself up so she was sitting on her knees.

What should she do now? What could she do? All she'd ever known was the Breeding Facility and Julian's cabin and she'd escaped from one and been forced to flee the other. She hated the hopelessness gripping her heart, digging chilling claws into her lungs and making each breath a struggle. Everything had been going so well, she was _happy_ with Julian, and then this happened! She truly was a curse, doomed to destroy everything good that she touched!

Breath hitching, she watched distantly as water drops appeared on the back of her hands, wondering if it was starting to rain, only to realize that the drops were tears when the first sob ripped its way out of her throat. She was crying, not like she had after killing the stable-hands, but full-on bawling, tears soaking her hands and the ground beneath her as she bent forward to muffle her wretched screams in the ground. The dark beauty felt like her spirit had shattered just when it had started to heal, her grief at the loss of her first love overwhelming and threatening to drown her.

It got even worse because she thought she heard Julian calling her, but that was impossible. She would never hear his voice again, she was sure of it, it was just her mind playing a cruel trick on her. Too busy venting her grief, she didn't pay attention to what was happening around her, and so was caught by surprise when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her back against a firm chest. "Cana!" Julian's voice came from above her head, and this time she wasn't given the option of denial. He was here! Julian was here, he was holding her!

Choking in shock, she gasped as Julian continued speaking, "It's okay, I'm here, it's going to be okay..." he murmured, gently rocking them back and forth, the warmth of his body banishing the chill permeating hers. They sat there on the ground, Cana's disbelief slowing her tears but not stopping them, if anything she cried harder because he was there.

"Why? Why are you here?!" She cried, wanting to know but fearing the answer, "You saw what I did, I _killed_ them!"

Julian's grip tightened as he replied, voice as filled with emotion as she was, "Because they would have killed me and done worse to you if you hadn't. Cana, it _wasn't_ your fault."

She shook her head, dark hair flying, "No, no, you don't understand, they came for me! They never would have come here if it wasn't for me! It was my fault!" Hiccuping, she added, voice hoarse like the confession had been torn from the depths of her soul, "You know I have magic now, you know why they chased me-!"

Unwilling to listen to Cana blame herself, Julian interrupted her, "I've known for a while now, and honestly I suspected ever since I found you." His tone tender and a little guilty as he made his own confession, he gently squeezed the shapely form in his arms.

"How-" How could he know? The rest of the question was unvoiced, but he heard it anyway.

"My mother's a doctor, remember? I know how to tell when a woman's just given birth, and, well..." Vaguely recalling him mentioning that in one of their first conversations, Cana could practically sense his blush as he mumbled in embarrassment, "I, um, wasn't asleep that one time you made breakfast while I was there..."

He'd known since that long ago?!

Remembering the first time she'd milked herself in Julian's presence while thinking him asleep, her own face went red as she asked helplessly, "If you knew that far back, why didn't you say anything? And why are you here now? Why did you follow me?" Looking down at the arms holding her and silently tracing the sight of the bruises marring his pale skin with her eyes, fresh guilt welled up inside her.

"Because I love you." He said without hesitation, voice firm, and her whole body went stiff with shock. "It was obvious that you were running from something, so I stayed quiet. I knew you would tell me when you wanted to, even if I could sort of guess pieces of what happened." His voice softened, "You did what you had to do to defend yourself, Cana. It wasn't your fault. You don't need to leave if you don't want to, and if you do, you can come with me. I've been meaning to go back and visit my parents in Fiore..." He trailed off thoughtfully, not seeing the look of stunned amazement on her face, hidden as it was by her hair. He said he loved her, actually loved her, and didn't seem to mind that she didn't say it back.

Heart pounding, she blushed, crying for a different reason now. These tears were tears of happiness, because Julian loved her! His actions matched his words, because he'd suspected her past from the time he'd saved her and hadn't told anyone, hadn't tried to return her to the Facility even when her own actions more or less confirmed his suspicions. Escapes from Breeding Facilities weren't common, but they happened, and of course Julian would know the signs. Still he took care of her, giving her food and clothing and even his bed so she had a place to rest comfortably and didn't ask for a thing in return, talking to her and eating what she cooked without even stopping to think if she'd drugged it somehow...

The more she thought back, the redder she turned, because while she'd been so concerned with her own feelings she'd completely overlooked his. She still felt guilty, but not so much that it overshadowed the sheer joy she felt at Julian's words.

Like a secret, she whispered, "My father is from Fiore, my mom said,"

She could hear the smile in his voice as Julian said, "Let's go home."

Nodding docilely, she didn't fight as he stood and pulled her up into his arms in a princess-carry, one arm supporting her back and the other under her knees as she rested her head against his shoulder. Listening to the steady beat of his heart beneath her ear, she closed her eyes as the exhaustion of the day caught up to her, allowing sleep to claim her and trusting Julian make sure they made it back to the cabin safely.

* * *

_Illegal Breeding Facility Raided, Dozens of Women and Children Found!_  the headline of the slightly-yellow newspaper screamed.

The story went on to describe how the operation had been discovered due to an unexplained surge of magic severely damaging the building and drawing the attention of the authorities. When the facility was searched and the full scope of what was happening was brought to light, both the owners of the land and most of the workers were arrested on sight, though some of the workers had managed to slip away in the chaos of the raid. Over a dozen women and twenty children were found, the women heavily pregnant. Several of the women had been reported missing from town nearby, which added even more charges to those taken into custody.

Cana let out a shaky sigh, setting the paper down and looking blankly down at the wooden tabletop as she murmured softly, "...at least we know those stable-hands won't be bothering anyone ever again..." despite her words, her hands gripped the edge of the table hard enough her knuckles turned white. The paper was dated three months ago, two days after Julian had found her, he'd told her quietly. It explained why it had taken the stable-hands so long to track her down, she thought distantly. They'd been laying low.

Leaning into the hug offered, she allowed herself to finally relax. Julian had gotten rid of the bodies, how she didn't know and declined to ask. It didn't matter anyway.

Cana had always been someone who followed her heart more than her mind, and that hadn't changed even after being brought to Midi as a broodmare.

* * *

_Slurp slurp slurp_

Cana hummed as she bobbed her head in time to her chosen stud's thrusts, taking his dick deep into her throat and swirling her tongue around the shaft, lewd slurping sounds filling the cabin as Julian groaned in pleasure at her actions.

Two days after reading that newspaper article she'd made her move, sliding to her knees in front of Julian's chair after breakfast and undoing his pants before he had time to react. Pressing the flat of her tongue against his flaccid cock through the fabric of his underwear, it hadn't taken long for that part of him to stir in interest and any protests he had to die swift deaths. Cleverly using her lips and tongue to bring his member to full hardness, she relished the moans spilling from his lips as she pulled his pants and underwear down his thighs, getting her first taste of his cock without any obstructions. Stroking the soft skin with her tongue, she licked at the flange and dipped the tip of her tongue into the slit on top, coaxing clear drops to emerge from the opening.

Salty pre-cum lingered on her taste-buds and she breathed deeply through her nose, inhaling the musky scent of his arousal and feeling herself grow wetter in response. Already moist from anticipation, now she felt her juices slipping down the inside of her thighs and she moaned in sync with Julian. She had to be patient, she told herself, only half believing it as she pulled back until only the head was between her lips and then dipped back down and stick her tongue out to flick at his balls. Her focus narrowed until the only thing in her mind was how to bring her stud even more pleasure, mewling around the cock filling her mouth and moaning as one of his hands moved down to grab a fistful of her dark hair.

The slight sting as he pulled, groaning in encouragement, went straight to her pussy, inner walls tightening as pleasure sparked. Under her talented ministrations, it didn't take long before warm spurts of cream were sliding down her throat, so forceful that she didn't even need to swallow. Slowly pulling back, she licked his cock clean, lingering on the sensitive head and smiling at the resulting moan. To her delight, he was still hard, sighing happily as his grip on her hair turned into strokes, not saying anything as he pushed her far enough away that he could stand up and quickly strip out of his clothes.

Still on her knees, she admired the sight. He looked even better than she'd imagined, so damned if she would complain!

A warm hand curled around her bicep was enough to pull her to her feet, and a single arm was enough to lift her up so she could lock her legs around his waist. The feeling of being manhandled had her moaning, and she dipped her head to kiss him heatedly as he carried her the few steps to the bed. They fell onto the bed still kissing, tongue tangling and strands of saliva leaving glistening trails between their lips as his tongue dove into her mouth, plundering the moist cavern and tasting the remnants of his cum as she writhed delightfully beneath him. She loved the way he held her down and took what he wanted, leaving her sprawled out and gasping for breath by the time they parted for air.

Wearing Julian's old shirt and nothing else, the neckline shoved down to expose her bountiful chest and the hem pulled up to offer glimpses of the glistening flesh between her thighs, she was the very image of seduction. The shirt kept her arms pinned to her sides, restraining her as he trailed kisses from her lips down to her heaving chest, pausing every now and then to suck hard on the soft skin until a mark formed. Sloshing sounds could be heard from her tits as they bounced with each movement, swollen with milk and her nipples hard and agonizingly tender. She hadn't milked herself in several days and her breasts were feeling it, so sensitive to touch that the slightest brush had a mix of pleasure and pain shooting through her and drops of white spilling from the peaks.

Julian took full advantage of her sensitivity, working the swollen globes in his hands, licking and biting everywhere _but_ her nipples until milk gushed out like fountains and she was _cumming_ -!

Bucking her hips as she screamed, her cum squirted out to stain the bed, several drops hitting Julian. Collapsing heavily, her body twitched in the aftershocks of pleasure, soft whines whistling from her throat as her awareness slowly returned. She felt her legs being pushed apart and moaned in approval, feeling the blunt head prodding at her entrance. She was so wet it slid in easily before stopping barely three inches in and then _pulling out_. This repeated several times in spite of her wordless pleas until she was shrieking in frustration, desperately rocking her hips and clenching her inner muscles in an attempt to keep his dick inside her. It didn't work, that teasing cock slipping out once again and leaving her crying out, "Damn it, fuck me already! I'm ready, I'm ready! Put it in me!"

She screamed in relief when Julian chuckled and obeyed, driving all of his cock in with one swift thrust. She immediately tightened around him, half-fearful that he'd pull out again, throwing her head and moaning happily as instead he set up a steady pace. Moving rhythmically back and forth, wet squelching noises joined her moans in a lustful chorus as he shifted just enough to hit the spot inside her that had her seeing stars. Two more strikes had her cumming, her stud fucking her steadily through it and turning the aftershocks into another orgasm, drawing an ecstatic cry from her lips.

Fuck, she was so full! Her cunt was stretched delightfully wide around her stud's cock, waves upon waves of pleasure coming from where they were joined. Her breasts bounced with each thrust, milk spurting and painting their bodies with streaks of white. A slight shift of angle had Julian _slamming_ his cock into the spot that had her yelling, "There! Right, ah, there! Give me all you got!" The wet slap of flesh-on-flesh increased as his pace sped up, pounding her into the mattress as ecstasy swelled. Her eyes rolled up, her mind going blank as her orgasms blended together; she couldn't tell when one ended and another began.

Awareness fading in and out, the only thing she was sure was that every time she surfaced from the waves of pleasure trying to drown her, Julian was still fucking her. Damn what a stud! She thought in amazement, screaming as a particularly strong thrust hurled her over the edge once again. This time she blacked-out, vision going dark as pleasure surged through her.

When she regained consciousness, the first thing she saw was Julian's concerned face hovering over her. "Are you alright? I'm so sorry! I know I should have stopped, but it just felt so good that I couldn't help myself, I had to keep going until I..." Blushing, he ducked his head, jerking it back up to stare at a point over her left shoulder when the action left him looking at her milk-covered breasts.

Her body was still tingling delightfully, so she hadn't been out that long. "Hey, it's fine!" She said, "Whether I'm asleep or passed out, do what you want. If you want to fuck me, fuck me, I don't mind at all!" She looked him in the eyes, face and voice firm and unyielding, and she only relaxed when Julian nodded his head in agreement. He understood that she was serious and would keep that in mind. Good, she nodded back, smiling mischievously when she felt something inside her stir in interest. "Speaking of fucking..." she drawled, winking as Julian's blush deepened and he smiled back, hips already starting to move.

* * *

They explored a variety of positions before Cana was once again on her back, this time with Julian's hands spreading her legs and forcing them towards her chest until her feet were next to her head, bending her almost in half and leaving her completely open and exposed as Julian plunged into her cunt. The change in angle meant that each thrust had the head of his dick knocking against her cervix, forceful blows that had her howling in ecstasy. Her fingers gripped the sheets, and later she'd find out that she'd actually clawed through the fabric down to the mattress. At the moment, she was too consumed by pleasure to notice the faint sound of tearing cloth, buried as it was beneath the moans and slick slapping sounds coming from their writhing bodies.

A particularly strong blow sent the tip of his cock through her cervix, setting off an orgasm that had her eyes rolling and a wordless shriek filling the air.

_Fuck_ , it felt so amazing! Unlike with the insemination device the stable-hands had used, her natural barrier parted eagerly before this intruder, pulling him towards her core. Her juices squirted out from around Julian's cock, falling downwards and mingling with the milk and cum on her upper body. And the _sounds_ -! The sound of milk sloshing in her breasts, her moans and whimpers coupled with the grunts and growls of the stud above her went straight to her cunt, driving her pleasure even higher. Julian kept banging her as she came, battering her womb like it was a punching bag.

Pleasure bordering on pain had her screaming, "Fuck fuck fuck! Breed me you bastard!  _BREED ME_!" She _shrieked_ , inner walls clamping down like a vice right as Julian came, feeling the heat inside her as he spilled his seed into her fertile womb. It was something she'd been mulling over ever since the first time she went outside with him, since that first thought about Julian as a stud, but she hadn't meant to say it yet. Later she'd feel embarrassed about blurting it out, but right now she was riding a tidal wave of euphoria and just felt relieved to have spoken the truth.

That was when she passed out.

* * *

When she woke up, body aching from exertion and more sated than she'd ever been, Julian was laying beside her, one arm thrown around her waist. His slow, even breaths gave away his sleeping status, as did the relaxed smile on his face. She let out a silent sigh of relief, stretching out her legs and shifting to a more comfortable position. She was still covered in a mix of milk and cum, and she hummed contently as she languidly dipped the fingers of one hand between her legs, scooping up a dollop of the semen spilling out of her well-fucked cunt. The tender, swollen flesh tingled at the slight brush, but she ignored it as she raised her coated fingers to her lips, smiling as she sucked them clean.

_Delicious_.

* * *

The conversation after they awoke and Julian cleaned them off went better than Cana thought it would; he'd carried her to the bathtub, filled it with water, and climbed in with her. As they'd washed they'd talked, Julian tenderly running a cloth over her sensitive breasts and between her legs, cleaning her out gently and thoroughly, surprisingly open about the topic of what they'd done.

("We both enjoyed it, so why be embarrassed?" He'd pointed out, and she had to agree.)

"Hey, what you said at the end...is that something you'd like, or just something you blurted out in the heat of the moment?" Julian asked curiously, and Cana blushed as she remembered what he was talking about.

She blushed, saying honestly, "The first one...and I'm sorry about calling you a bastard."

"As you should be, since you know my parents are married." He replied, face perfectly straight for almost an entire minute before they both lost it, bursting out laughing and banishing what little tension there was.

When he recovered, Julian looked at her with unfeigned concern, asking gently, "Are you sure? With what happened to you..."

Helpless to do anything but smile at the wonderful man across from her, Cana waved her hand, saying simply, "It's different when I choose it."

That was all she needed to say. Julian smiled in agreement, silently conveying that he wouldn't hold back, and her return grin clearly said to bring it on.

* * *

Bent over the table as Julian slid well-lubed fingers into her ass, scissoring the digits and thoroughly stretching her, Cana shamelessly begged, " _Please_ Julian! Please put it in!" Immediately after finishing the lunch dishes he'd walked up and pushed her upper body against the hard surface, squishing her breasts in a slightly-painful way that nonetheless had her dripping in anticipation. Then he'd started playing with her ass, not stingy with the lube as he slid first one, then two, then three fingers passed the tight ring of muscle up to the second knuckle.

He'd been preparing her for almost twenty minutes, surely that was enough! She moaned, pushing her hips back as he withdrew those horrible, teasing fingers, hoping that he was about to slide his dick into her rear entrance. Instead, those three fingers became four, turning the filling sensation into a burning stretch as Julian explored her anus, wiggling his fingers and touching everywhere he could reach, stroking and caressing the inner flesh.  _Fuck_ that felt good! Was he going to fist her ass?! Her heart pounded at the thought, a mix of arousal and trepidation welling up inside her.

She didn't know whether to be disappointed or not that he had something else in store for her.

Cana had already come several times from the anal stimulation alone by the time he finally removed his fingers, her juices flowing down her legs to form a puddle beneath her feet. Her rear entrance gaped open obscenely, the air touching the sensitive flesh and causing her to shiver as she heard the faint rustling of Julian undoing his pants. Despite all the time her stud spent preparing her, it was still a tight fit for his cock, and she moaned as her ass was stretched to its limits. She was stuffed full and loving it, her breath coming in labored pants as he barely gave her time to adjust before he started thrusting.

Julian vigorously fucked her from behind, maintaining a punishing rhythm that had her mind going blank with pleasure as she climaxed multiple times, all without a single touch to her aching clit. A puddle of milk had formed under her chest, her position unable to keep all of it contained as each thrust caused her body to slide across the tabletop, leaving streaks of white in her wake. Strands of drool trickled from her lips as her mouth gaped open, her expression best described as 'fucked stupid', moaning helplessly as his balls slapped against her dripping cunt with every motion. A burst of heat filled her insides, Julian growling in her ear as he came, his ejaculation triggering another orgasm.

* * *

Cana huffed, panting for breath as she pushed herself up and then dropped down, sheathing her stud's cock inside her and sending fireworks of ecstasy exploding behind her eyelids. Her thighs were aching, muscles burning from exertion as she repeated the motion again and again, the mindless repetition both torturous and soothing as she pleaded breathlessly, "Let me stop, please Julian, I can't - oh! - anymore!"

Reclining beneath her, Julian made a point of humming in faux-thought, head pillowed on his arms as he said languidly, "Hm, no, I think not."

" _Why_?!" Cana almost wailed, hands braced on his abdomen as she moved, subconsciously riding his cock even harder when he smiled, no, smirked up at her.

His gaze locked on the thrilling sight of Cana's breasts bouncing with every movement, he told her, "I'm enjoying the view, so you get to do the work this time. What was that you said earlier about being on top?" He pretended to think as her expression changed into a mixture of pleasure and dread. "Oh yes, you said it was _easy_ , so I don't see what the problem is. What, are you getting tired?" He teased, reminding her of the conversation they'd had earlier, the very reason she was riding him now. It had been more of a joking complaint than anything, saying how the one on top had it easy and that she could do it just as well, but Julian was never one to let an opportunity for a bit of experimentation pass him by and so challenged her to prove it, adding that he bet she wouldn't be able to keep from cumming for half the time that he lasted.

She'd accepted the challenge and was now _severely_ regretting it, her leg muscles burning and her arms aching, the discomfort almost overshadowing the pleasure. She'd already been riding him for almost an hour and she wanted so badly to cum, to give into the pleasure, but her pride had her gritting her teeth and resisting. Of course, her pride wasn't the reason she hadn't climaxed; that honor went Julian, who reached down and pinched her clit whenever he felt her start to climax, the abused bud swollen and red and so _tender_ the slightest touch of air almost had her cumming, which meant Julian pinched her again...it was a vicious cycle and _damn it_ she was desperate!

Fuck, she'd give him the best blowjob or titty-fuck he'd ever had if he just let her cum! Cana sobbed. A low rumbling from beneath her letting her know that she'd said that out loud as Julian chuckled. Hand gently trailing across her stomach and down towards where they were joined, Julian's long, slender fingers touched her swollen nub. She flinched, but instead of pinching he used two fingers to gently stroke the slick flesh, hope soaring within her as the touch sent pleasure surging through her. It only took two strokes before her orgasm washed over her, held back for so long that the intensity caught her by surprise and her vision went dark.

Sprawled across Julian's chest, body still trembling with the aftershocks, she would have gladly stayed there for days, limp and relaxed...but then she heard the chastising click of her stud's tongue, and the sated bliss fled like a flock of scared birds. It was like her body was suddenly made of stone, she didn't dare move as Julian said, "I don't remember telling you to cum, Cana." She felt him shake his head in mock-sadness.

"But you made me!" She cried out, somehow finding the strength to push herself up into a straddling position, hands braced on his pectorals. She felt tears gathering at the corners of her eyes, her face a perfect mask of frustration and embarrassment, and from the look her stud gave her and the movement from the cock still inside her, Julian liked what he saw.

He nodded amiably, "True, but I didn't _tell_ you to, which means a punishment is in order, don't you think?"

At the word 'punishment' she stiffened even more, eyes wide with a mixture of fear and arousal. Julian's punishments never hurt, even when they had her screaming and sobbing and begging for mercy. She whimpered as her stud moved, pulling her off his still-rigid cock and moving to get whatever props he needed. He came back with a bucket in one hand and a vibrator in the other, and that was when she learned her punishment.

Sex toy worked into her ass and set to the highest level, she was instructed to get on her hands and knees, the bucket placed under her breasts, Julian sitting beside her in the perfect position to wrap his hands around the globes of flesh. As she was milked like a cow, moans and keens spilling from her lips as the vibrator got her off multiple times, she couldn't resist asking: why her ass? Why not put the toy in her cunt?

Julian's reply was simple yet triggered another pulse of pleasure: "Because your pussy is mine." His voice was firm as though he was stating an inarguable _fact_ , hands still squeezing her udders that were all too eager to give up their milk. Moans turned into soft screams as her stud 'punished' her, juices squirting to stain the already-ruined bed as the attention to her tits had her cumming. Before long she was pleading for him to stop and just fuck her already, use any of her holes he wanted, she'd already promised she'd give him the best blowjob he'd ever had-!

Cana knew she blacked out at some point, even though it seemed like she just blinked and when she opened her eyes the bucket of her milk was gone, her breasts sore and empty for the first time in years. She was laying on her back, the bed beneath her clean and dressed with fresh sheets. Julian was next to her, fast asleep, and when she twitched she could feel that her vagina and ass had been fucked raw. The last thing she remembered was being milked, so that meant Julian had taken her up on her permission to fuck her even when she was sleeping from their first time.

Blushing, she bit back the moan that wanted to emerge. That was so hot...she wondered if she might be able to convince Julian to record it the next time he got the urge?

* * *

When Julian presented her with a pack of brand-new Tarot cards so she could practice her primary magic she immediately dropped to her knees and started sucking him through the fabric of his pants. Undoing the button and zipper with her teeth, her tongue snaked through the opening to lick rapidly at the head of his dick. The tip of her tongue squirmed into the slit in the tip, drawing out a growled curse from her stud, and that was all the encouragement she needed. She used all of her skills at this, pouring her love and gratitude into every motion, and when he came in her mouth she gleefully swallowed every last drop, opening her mouth when she was through to prove it.

It would be a lie to say that she didn't enjoy the face-fucking she got afterwards, strong hands gripping her hair and banging her mouth with barely enough attention paid to make sure she didn't choke. Shoving his cock so deep into her mouth that pubic hair tickled her nose, the scent of his musk so thick and arousing she nearly came right then, she felt the soft skin of his balls against her lower lip and had an idea. Mischievously, the next time he pulled out and then thrust back in, she managed to stick out her tongue from beneath his cock and stroke the tip along the skin of his sack.

Cana purred, relaxed and pliant in Julian's hands, silently telling him to use her however he wanted. He did so, finally groaning and cumming down her throat, triggering a fresh flood of juices between her thighs. She gasped for air when he withdrew, the taste of his cum heavy on her tongue, but thoughts of the taste fled her mind when Julian pulled her up, kissing her deeply and tasting himself in her mouth. Tongues dancing wetly, by the time they parted she was laying on the bed. She parted her legs and smiled, spreading her labia with the fingers of one hand in blatant invitation.

A new fire kindling in his eyes, Julian smiled back, bending down to whisper, "I love you," in her ear as he gently slid in. She immediately climaxed, gasping those words right back to him and meaning ever one.

* * *

The morning they packed up to head to Fiore Cana felt the first stirrings in her magic that signaled pregnancy and smiled, not saying anything to Julian.

It would be a nice surprise for when she met the in-laws.


End file.
